This Kiss
by Nina of the Galaxy
Summary: This is a songfic oneshot, you dont like them this isnt for you. It's Faith Hill's This Kiss you dont like it this is not for you. RevanxCarth


**This Kiss!!!**

He kissed me and I felt it. I knew it was all over but never would it be over so quickly. I couldn't fathom going completely against what I stood for, but then I remembered that song. It was like an epiphany.

_I don't wanna another heartbreak_

_I don't need another turn to cry_

I loved so many people who rejected me. I became a Jedi after that. Jedi couldn't love therefore the fear of rejection was gone or so I thought.

_I don't want to learn the hard way,_

_Baby, Hello, Oh no, Good Bye_

From that moment I saw him I knew immediately he was the one. I started going to get my prize in a flirtatious manner but then I realized or more accurately remembered I was still a Jedi. I stopped flirting and went into detached-from-emotion-Jedi mode.

_But you've got me like a rocket_

_Shooting straight across the sky_

I knew my world was upside down. I loved him so much but I had a duty to the Jedi to not have any personal attachments. I had to tell him how I felt, no matter what the Jedi had against personal attachments. He had made me the happiest I had ever felt, I didn't could happen. I always thought I was detached smuggler, then a detached Jedi. I went so far on that happiness.

_It's the way you love me_

_It's a feeling like this_

_It's some trypical motion_

_Its perpetual bliss_

_It's that pivotal moment_

_It's, ah, impossible_

_This kiss, this kiss unstoppable_

_This kiss, this kiss_

I did today. And things couldn't be better. He kissed me with a deep passion and I melted into it. He told me he loved me too. Before now I never knew three little words could mean so much to me. I mean wow, I knew it was crazy but I felt that if he felt the same way about me that maybe it would be ok.

_Cinderella said to Snow White_

_How does love get so of course?_

_All I wanted was a white night_

_With a good heart, soft touch that's toast_

Love was my only confusion. I was straying from the path that I had claimed for the rest of my days. After all the training, there was still a time when I had wanted human contact. That path would never be quite the same to me anymore; I didn't want to be left out on some of life's greatest pleasures. I took me forever to realize it but it was true.

_Ride me off into the sunset_

_Baby I'm forever yours_

I knew he could and would protect me. I told him where ever he went I would gladly follow him. I knew I was his and he was mine. We both knew that in our hearts, where it truly mattered to us, we loved each other.

_It's the way you love me_

_It's a feeling like this_

_It's some trypical motion_

_Its perpetual bliss_

_It's that pivotal moment_

_It's, ah, unthinkable_

_This kiss, this kiss unsinkable_

_This kiss, this kiss_

I knew it wasn't approved. The Jedi would never allow it between the two of us, but somehow I couldn't have a care in the world what they thought. Maybe teaching the Jedi to control passion while you were in love rather than ban love all together would be better. That old fool was right, Love doesn't come around everyday and when it does you have to grab it. I'll thank him when all of this is over with.

_You can kiss me in the moonlight_

_Or the rooftop under the sky,_

_You can kiss me with windows open_

_While the rain comes pouring inside_

_Kiss me in sweet slow motion_

_Let's let everything slide_

_You've got me floating,_

_You've got me flying_.

He's the best thing that's ever happened. I wish this could all be over and we could settle down. He makes me soar. I know we can't settle down but as long as I have his love and his kisses I know I'll be fine. It seems time itself freezes for just us while everything else goes on around us while we're kissing.

_It's the way you love me_

_It's a feeling like this_

_It's some trypical motion_

_Its perpetual bliss_

_It's that pivotal moment_

_It's, ah, subliminal_

_This kiss, this kiss it's criminal_

_This kiss, this kiss_

I love Carth. His kisses are so powerful. I wouldn't mind raising a child with him. I trust him with my life, mind, soul, and very being. We couldn't be happier without each other. I know it, I feel it.

_It's the way you love me baby_

_It's the way you love me darlin'_

True love is complicated and some people are better off without it. Love is the ultimate prize. Love is or at least should be especially important to the many Jedi scattered across the universe, we just have to learn to the passion that comes with the love of other beings, it's okay love wont kill you.

_It's the way you love me_

_It's a feeling like this_

_It's some trypical motion_

_Its perpetual bliss_

_It's that pivotal moment_

_It's, ah, subliminal_

_This kiss, this kiss it's criminal_

_This kiss, this kiss_

Redemption is my story and that story couldn't be written without all of the compassion I received along the way. Compassion is nice but sometimes you need more. You need love. Love is the ultimate redemption. Love as Jolee would say will save you, not condemn you.

_It's the way you love me baby_

_It's the way you love me darlin'_

I think he's right. I love Carth and Carth loves me back. That's what I needed, just to be loved, I got it and I feel amazing. Here's a little advice from an old Jedi who knows what she's talking about. Have compassion for others…even your enemies, know the Jedi have a good lesson or two in them, be true to yourself, and grab love whenever you can.

a/n: I don't own star wars and I don't own the word in _italics_. They are the words to the song "This Kiss" by Faith Hill. If you have a problem with it STFU!!!


End file.
